Padrino
by Demonocracy
Summary: El príncipe heredero de Kouka nace en el momento más oscuro de la noche. [Esta historia participa en la actividad "Combinaciones disparejas" del foro El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos]


**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi.**

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad _Combinaciones disparejas_ del foro _El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos_.**

 **Situación:** Gulfan cuida al bebé de Lili.

* * *

 **~Padrino.**

 **…**

El príncipe heredero de Kouka nace en el momento más oscuro de la noche.

Por unas agónicas horas, los gritos de la reina son lo único que perturba aquella velada.

Y entonces, un fuerte llanto atraviesa la noche mientras el recién nacido trata de inspirar sus primeras bocanadas de aire y de vida.

—Es un niño —anuncia la partera, y Lili sonríe en medio del dolor y las lágrimas.

Poco tiempo después, alguien coloca entre sus brazos a un pequeño sonrosado y regordete, con los ojos tan soñolientos que casi se cierran por si solos.

Una suave capa de cabello claro cubre su cabeza, y alguien exclama con alegría: — ¡Es idéntico al rey!

Y a pesar de lo prematuro de la afirmación, Lili sabe, con cierto sentimiento agridulce, que no es la única vez que escuchará algo así.

…

Las alegres risas de un infante resuenan en los interiores del castillo Hiryuu.

Su dorado cabello resplandece bajo la luz del sol, mientras el príncipe da sus primeros pasos por el jardín en compañía de sus nanas.

Con valentía, el pequeño se suelta del agarre de sus cuidadoras y da varios pasos inestables por sí solo… hasta inevitablemente perder su balance y caer sobre sus posaderas encima del verde césped.

Su mirada sorprendida se posa en su madre, quien lo observa desde un lugar cercano, y las nanas se preparan al instante, esperando que el llanto comience de un momento a otro.

Y contra cualquier pronóstico, aquellos infantiles ojos de color verde mar no se llenan de lágrimas, sino de algo que enorgullece _–y a la vez preocupa–_ a su madre.

 _Determinación._

Sin ayuda de nadie, el pequeño príncipe se levanta una vez más y avanza unos cuantos pasos antes de caer de nuevo.

— ¡El príncipe es igual al rey! —ríe una de las nanas, recibiendo asentimientos de las demás y una sonrisa velada de parte de la reina.

No muy lejos del príncipe se posa un altivo halcón, que después de observar la escena deja caer un fruto que rueda sobre el césped hasta acercarse el bebé.

Las nanas se escandalizan y alguien le ruega a la reina que espante al pajarraco lejos del príncipe.

Alguien silba con fuerza y Gulfan emprende el vuelo, para postrarse después sobre el hombro del rey.

—Mis disculpas, ¿Estaba siendo mi halcón una molestia? —sonríe el rey, con un aire tan informal como siempre.

—No —contesta Lili por encima de las damas que se inclinan tras la llegada de Soo-Won—. Parece ser que sólo estaba cuidando del bebé.

El príncipe toma el regalo de Gulfan y, sin dudarlo, se lo lleva a la boca.

Varias nanas se levantan al instante para detenerlo y Gulfan protesta, probablemente seguro de que el pequeño necesita la fruta.

—Bien hecho —lo apremia Soo-Won, dándole algo de carnaza.

—Él es idéntico a ti —masculla Lili, en un susurro que nadie además de él es capaz de escuchar.

E incluso para Soo-Won es casi imposible hacerlo, siendo el murmullo casi inaudible por debajo de las risas de su pequeño.

—O al menos eso dicen todos —aclara la reina—. ¿Crees que Gulfan piense lo mismo?

Soo-Won la mira con el rostro impasible, y después de unos segundos, le dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No. Estoy seguro de que sabe que somos distintos.

Aquella sonrisa del rey es deslumbrante, tanto que haría que las comisuras de los labios de Lili se alzaran también si no lo conociera realmente.

Pero lo hace.

Y Lili jamás había deseado con tanta fuerza creerse una de sus mentiras.

…

—Sería un padrino formidable —comenta Lili un día, habiendo encontrado _otro_ obsequio de Gulfan en la ventana de la habitación del príncipe.

Esta vez se trata de la pluma de un ave, de un hermoso color negro azulado que resplandece con la luz. Un preciado premio de batalla.

Haciendo uso de un nuevo hábito, Lili abre una pequeña caja llena de hojas, piedrecillas, plumas de ave y alguna que otra cosa brillante, y agrega el nuevo regalo a la colección.

— ¿Quién? —pregunta Soo-Won, sin entender del todo a su esposa.

—Gulfan —dice la reina simplemente y sale de la habitación antes de que el rey pueda preguntar nada más.

…


End file.
